The present invention relates to a method for forming a malleable surface material, and a surface material and surface made by the method.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csoilxe2x80x9d refers to any particulate material of the earth, such as one or more of clay, sand, silt and/or decomposed granite, whether or not it contains organic matter. The term xe2x80x9cclayxe2x80x9d refers to any (1) inorganic earth surface material that is plastic when moist but hard when fired and that is comprised primarily of hydrous aluminum silicates and other minerals, or (2) substance having the properties of clay. Clay includes dry and wet clay and may or may not include organic matter.
The term xe2x80x9csandxe2x80x9d means a loose granular material formed by the disintegration of rocks to form particles smaller than gravel but coarser than silt. Sand may or may not include organic matter. The term xe2x80x9csiltxe2x80x9d means loose, unconsolidated sedimentary material with rock particles usually {fraction (1/20)} millimeter or less in diameter, and being generally smaller than sand but coarser than clay. Silt may or may not include organic matter.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdecomposed granitexe2x80x9d means granite rock decomposed into smaller particles, some of which have the consistency of silt and some of which have the consistency of sand. Decomposed granite may or may not include organic matter.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d means any solid (at room temperature), heat-sensitive substance comprised primarily of high molecular weight hydrocarbons or esters of fatty acids that are generally insoluble in water.
The term xe2x80x9cemulsifiedxe2x80x9d means to form an emulsion. As used herein, xe2x80x9cemulsionxe2x80x9d means a fluid formed by the suspension of (1) wax particles in a liquid, particularly water, or (2) liquid wax in another liquid, particularly water.
Several methods and products are known for conditioning or treating soil to create an improved surface. For example, it is known to mix organic binder with soil to create a conditioned soil product. This product forms a relatively hard, durable surface after being wetted, compressed and allowed to dry. Such an organic binder (plantago, also known as psyllium) used as a soil conditioner for stabilizing and enhancing water absorption and retention characteristics of soil is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,665. It is also known to mix inorganic fibers, organic binder and soil to create an improved soil material. Moreover, the present inventor has also employed a mixture of sand, psyllium, and fiber as a loose unbound surface for an equestrian arena with advantageous shock absorbing and cushioning characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,389 to Dickinson discloses an equestrian surface that reduces shock and provides cushioning to the feet of running and jumping horses. The invention generally comprises sand, a hydrocarbon wax and at least one material selected from one or more of the following three classes of ingredients: (1) polyolefin fibers, polyvinyl chloride fibers, wood or a mixture thereof, (2) polyolefin particles; and (3) tire fibers, tire cord or a mixture thereof. Col. 2,11. 59-64.
It is also, in general, known to add fiber to soil to increase the resistance of the soil to punching shear and reduce the compressibility of soil. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,933 to V. J. Armond and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,614 issued to W. W. Freed.
It is also known to use clay as an athletic surface. However, the clay forming such a surface dries out and must be watered to remain plastic and reduce dust. Sand and silt, alone or in combination, are generally too soft for athletic fields. For example, if used on a pitcher""s mound, sand and/or silt can be dug out by the action of the pitcher""s feet. Organic binders mixed with soil, then watered, compressed and allowed to dry, create a surface that is too hard and brittle for some applications; it is a surface on which a pitcher""s cleats may slide.
There remains a need for an improved surface particularly suitable for use in certain (a) athletic applications, such as the non-turf portions of a baseball field, particularly a pitcher""s mound, and (b) non-athletic applications.
With respect to a pitcher""s mound, as a pitcher throws a pitch his leading foot moves forward and presses down upon the soil on the front portion of the mound. His trailing foot also lands on this front portion of the mound. After throwing a pitch the pitcher returns to the rubber portion of the mound. The impact of the pitcher""s feet upon the soil and removal of his cleats can create divots or depressions or otherwise deform the surface of the soil. Often the pitcher and/or the ground crews work to adjust or correct the consistency or level of the surface where the pitcher lands after throwing a pitch. Additionally, the action of player""s cleats upon other non-turf portions of infields can create divots or other deformations of the surface that are undesirable.
The invention is a surface material used to form an improved surface, a method for forming the surface material, and an improved surface utilizing the surface material. The surface material is particularly suited for use in an application where the surface should be (1) firm, and (2) malleable enough (a) to allow for the penetration of cleats, (b) to allow for relatively easy repair, and (c) to resist being pulled out in clumps, thereby creating divots, upon removal of the cleats. The surface material can preferably be refinished without adding water (although water can be added), is relatively dust free and water resistant. The surface material of the invention is preferably a mixture of wax, clay, decomposed granite, and/or sand having the above-mentioned attributes. Any surface material having suitable physical properties, however, may be used.
The surface material of the invention functions by providing an improved surface. The manner in which it performs this function is by providing a mixture comprising wax and clay, and preferably some sand or decomposed granite. The result is a surface that cleats can penetrate, but that resists having divots pulled out of it when the cleats are removed. The method of the invention functions to treat one or more materials, such as clay, sand, silt, soil and/or decomposed granite to form a surface material. The way in which it treats the material(s) is by adding wax and the result is a malleable surface material that cleats can penetrate, but that resists having divots pulled out of it when the cleats are removed.
The invention also includes a method of adding an emulsified wax to a material such as clay, sand, silt, soil and/or decomposed granite. A method of adding emulsified wax to one or more materials performs the function of adding wax without the need to heat the wax or the material. The way in which it functions is by providing the wax in a liquid emulsion. The result is that a malleable surface material is formed.
In addition to functioning in the manner described and producing the results described, a surface according to the invention preferably provides the following benefits: (1) little or no need to water it to reduce dust or to maintain the surface at the proper consistency, (2) relatively good water resistance so that it does not get muddy, (3) cohesiveness and malleability for (a) relatively easy repair.